Hyna squad Inventions
Items that Bella and her toon freinds made in there spare time which are used to help Kurobusta and themselfs. List of inventions Magic washable Marker Appearance: A black dry erase marker with gold sides Working similar to a magic pen from Fairy tale, it is as special, bottomless ink marker that can draw on all surfaces or in the air. It can change color by thinking about the color. It can also work in the same way as the magic pencil from 'Spongebob squarepants' allowing drawings and items to 'peel' off a surface. Usually Bella likes to use it when she is one of the Kamen Riders, Deneb or even Mysterio and draw a zigzag mouth on them, which can open up like a real mouth, along with a tounge able to poke out (though its sharp, and long), the pointed teeth become sharp and menacing looking (which is priary used in a way to intimidate) Atelier Caravan cart A invention that resembles a large caravan cart, where inside its a lot larger then it looks on the inside (The Inside resembling Ayeshas second home in the game, however empty except for the Atelier). On the outside, it can open up at the side like its a stall, and usually thats where either Bella or the hyna squad can pretend to be sails men to sell any synthizised items and there inventions. Altier Caravan cart functions *'Cannon:' From the roof or the side, a large Cannon barral pops out, and launches out any homemade bombs as an attack. *'Catapult: '''Launches spiky balls, bombs, or steel balls '''Modes' The Cart can change into two forms; Store form and Cottage form. 'The Ipad' It is a very upgraded and changed Ipad with a multitude of aps (custom made and current) that are capable of a multitude of stuff. Its conected to the central computer of the hyna dimension and there for can show information from there. Juncktion Laptop a Unique laptop that allows the Juncktion system from Final fantacy VIII. As well as serve as Bellas second weapon whenever visiting the place. Functions Summoning Contracts Man-made contracts that allows Bella or any hyna member to summon either one of the pets of the hyna squad or comrads of the hyna squad. *'Boo sumoning Scroll'-as it is, it allows Bella to summon the boos or King boo in to battle, to overwhelm the enemy by swarming onto them or to pull tricks by making certain objects disapear with soul orbs. *'Ghosts of Evershade Vally summoning scroll' All Purpose-All terain-All Element proof Super Skates Inspired after the guild war skate match with Team All Star, Bella decited to make a pair of her own skates, that can go on all terain. The Skates are mostly Bellas shoes that can turn into skates when she snaps her fingers, causing wheels to appear. When Chakra is channeled into them, it can boost acceleration and even allow Bella to skate up walls or terrain. The Skates adjust to fit on any of her toon freinds feet, though slipp off when changed into a beast like member or a member with out feet or a solid form (Ex.Goop, Clayface, Sandman, Ghost freak) Hyna squad all music portable radio A special radio that allows Bella or any hyna member to make cool chase music, or even when singing to trigger music. Vehicals Pilot plane: 'Hyna comet' Appearance: a dark green with the symbol of both Kurobusta and the hyna squad on its sides. Ship: S.S Hyna Hyna portable change room a large dresser item that when open when it shows a lot of cloths which allows Bella or any hyna member to dress or put on a discise really quick. Category:Items Category:The Hyna Squad